These Moments With You
by Kayla.Malinn
Summary: Age has been a minor issue with Dimitri and Rose. But, what if they grew up with each other? Here are the good and bad moments of these two growing up with each other and how things would be different between them. DxR All human.
1. D:10 & R:3

**Alright, I just finished the Vampire Academy series, and I got on here to read some stories, and yet, stories I thought for sure were going to be on here weren't. (What's up with all the Dimitri leaving Rose for Tasha stories? People, come on!) But here's a story I had in mind. **

**Summary: Age has been a minor issue with Dimitri and Rose. But, what if they grew up with each other? Here are the good and bad moments of these two growing up with each other and how things would be different between them. DxR All human.**

* * *

The first time I met Rosemarie Hathaway was a few months after her third birthday. I was ten at the time, and I didn't think it was that exciting. I was playing with my sisters at the time. Thanks to my mother having all of us within a short amount of time, we had each other to play games, though I was often the one left out or picked on because I was the only boy. But I accepted it as any other boy in a house full of women would do. At least, for now.

But here we were, playing tag in our yard when we heard the car move up onto the driveway. Every one paused, and I slowed a little in curiosity, but since I was it, I smacked my older sister, Karolina, in her arm and snickered at her protest as I ran towards the front of the house.

I saw the woman step out of the car. She was pretty, for a lady, but kind of fierce too. Her hair was dark reddish brown and it was long, but it was pulled back in a ponytail. She walked around to the back door of the car, reached in for a moment, and pulled out a baby girl, a toddler.

She was dressed in a purple t-shirt, white shorts, and a pair of white flipflops. Her hair was brown, almost just like the rest of my family, and it was short, cut right around her chin. I was in the front yard by now, and I peered at the two, wondering why they were here. But my mother came out of the house, and grinned widely when she spotted them.

"Janine! You're early!" She walked out to greet them, hugging the woman who also looked pleased to see her. "Oh, and here's little Rosemarie. How are you, _Lopushka_?" I frowned as my mother cooed over the little girl. There wasn't any doubt that my mother loved kids, but it was weird seeing her like that with other children. But especially with this one girl, she was acting like it was her own daughter. Didn't she have enough?

Being the stubborn, impatient child I was, I stomped over like I was king of the jungle, and I was protecting my land. I was unimpressed and annoyed already. "Mother, who are they?" I demanded.

The way she looked at me made it seem like she just remembered she had a child of her own. "Oh, Dimka, this is Janine Hathaway. You've heard me mention her before, haven't you? We used to go to college together, and she's going to be staying with us for a little while. And this is her little daughter, Rosemarie." The way she announced them made it seem like they were her own family.

Turning to look at Janine, my frown deepened. Like we didn't have enough people here. Without looking away, I asked how long they would be staying. My mother proceeded to scold me for being rude, and ushered the woman and her daughter inside. I stomped my way in behind them.

* * *

Later that day, I continued to hate my existence and the fact that my house was full of girls. My sisters were just as bad as my mother, completely taken over by the little girl. They were arguing over who could hold her or play with her, and the little girl was just laughing as loud as she possibly could. I ended up in my room, the only place in the entire house not over run by girls, and threw a ball up over my head as I laid in my bed. I was doing this for a while, when I heard my door open, and I was about to yell at which ever of my sisters had come into my room, before I noticed who it was. Little Rosemarie. I glared daggers at her as I sat up. "What do you want?" I sneered.

Her brown eyes blinked at me, clearly not noticing that I did not want her near me. "Why in your room?" She asked, stepping inside a little more, an action that I definitely noticed. "Because I don't like you." I responded casually.

The girl must have been an idiot, because she just smiled. "Then come play so you can." I just stared at her for a moment, before I realized it was pointless, since she was only three.

"Can you just go away?" I returned back to the ball tossing on my bed, hoping she'd get a clue and get out. But, of course, I couldn't get such a break. The next thing I knew, she was by my bed, watching the ball go up and down. She reached her arms up, indicating she wanted the ball. I caught it and held it away from her instinctively, it was my ball. But as she stared at me, her hand outstretched towards me, I figured it'd be a good way to make her leave. Sighing, I gave her the ball. A huge smile grew on her face as she snatched it from me and ran out of the room. Rolling my eyes and plopping back onto the bed, I wondered again how long the little troublemaker would stay around. If anything, it's not like I wasn't used to girls running around here anyway.

* * *

**Okay, so tell me what you think! I'm going to be putting more of these type of one-shots on here, maybe progressing into a full story. I haven't seen really any other stories like this, so I'm going to try. This also was kinda put together in a short time, so I appreciate any constructive criticism, which I know there must be. Anyway, I'll post again soon!**


	2. D:12 & R:5

**Wow, I can't believe I got so many reviews within a day! Thank you all so very much! And, since I loved your feedback so much, I decided to update again so soon! **

**Also, the Vampire Academy series and its characters do not belong to me, but to Michelle Mead! **

**P.S. Some of this stuff I'm trying to keep close to the book with, like ages. So, hopefully, I'm nearby the actual intended ones. Oh, and same goes with the Russian words.**

* * *

This could not be happening. I thought I was done with the toddler. Janine and the little 'Rose' stayed at our house for three weeks last year. It was like I had another sister running around the house, except that all of my other sisters got even more girly with her around. It was constant dress up and playing house and 'Hey Dimka, you should come play with us and be the daddy!' Ugh, I was relived when the two left so I could have a little more peace.

But no, fate had it in for me when Mother announced that we were moving. To America. And not only to America, to St. Vladimir, Montana. From what I hear, it's in the middle of the wilderness, nearly next to Canada. Canada, the arctic wasteland.

Of course, us children had different reactions to the news. Karolina was pissed. She had just established some good best friends and couldn't wait to go to high school with them. She promptly threw a fit and marched up to her room, slamming the door and frequently yelling out the door every so often.

Sonya wasn't very happy either. She didn't like the idea of anywhere other than our quaint little town of Baia. Sure, St. Vladimir was probably just as small, if not smaller, but she didn't like anything near change.

And, of course, Viktoria was thrilled. Being eight gave her a great appreciation for the world. She couldn't wait to go and explore new places. So, she while everyone was angry, she went and drew pictures of her new home.

I kept on arguing with Mother, hoping she'd reconsider. The only reason we were moving was because work was hard on my mother, and Janine apparently had a hook-up for her to earn more money, doing the same thing she was doing now, with even less hours. We'd just have to move into Janine's house. And, of course, Mother jumped at the opportunity. And, after an hour of trying to convince her otherwise, I found it to be hopeless.

Within a week, we were in America. My mother was actually born there, though she moved to Russia to be with distant family and that was also where she met my father. As our plane descended, I peered out the window. I guess it wasn't an arctic wasteland, but it wasn't winter either. I bet it would be horrible. Maybe so horrible we'd move back to Russia? I had a small smile on my face as the plane touched the ground.

Sooner than I had wanted, we were off the plane and were greeted by the two Hathaways. It hadn't been too long since I'd seen them, so I assumed they'd look the same, which was true for Janine, but with Rose's growth, she was definitely looking different. Her hair had grown to the bottom of her shoulders and she was now wearing a sundress. The girl was holding onto her mother's hand when she spotted us, grinning widely and running towards us to greet us. "You're here!" She exclaimed, practically bouncing up and down. I was still unamused by her antics, but my family seemed to think otherwise.

"_Lapushka_! It's good to see you!" My mother announced, moving forward to tousle Rose's hair a little bit before going to hug Janine. "I'm glad to see you're the same, good-looking."

As the two women chatted, my sisters began to coddle Rose and I couldn't help but moan. "Can we please leave already?" I asked loudly. Mother snapped her head to look at me with a deadly glare. Of course I would get in trouble, a minute after just getting off the plane.

"Dimitri, stop being rude. But alright, let's go grab our luggage since someone is in such a hurry." I frowned from my mother's sarcastic comment, but said nothing, since my goal was being accomplished either way. I started to head off towards the luggage area, when I felt a small hand grab mine. I turned and saw Rose holding onto me, her brown eyes shining brightly. "Dimitri, now you have to play with me." She stated, feeling a little smug with herself.

I stared at her for a moment before giving in. "Why?" I asked simply, wondering what she was getting at.

Rosemarie grinned at me. "Last time, you didn't want to play and stayed in your room. Now, since you're at my house, you don't have your room so now you have to play."

I knew my mouth had fallen open at this point. The little brat was right, I'd probably end up having to share my room with one or maybe even more of my sisters. Just her mentioning this was enough to make me dislike her even more. I shook my hand free of hers and scoffed. "Like that's going to stop me. I don't have to play with you."

Realization of this took her a moment, but when it did, I could see that it got to her. "Yes, you do. I'll make you." I rolled my eyes. Now she was under my book as a spoiled brat. "Yeah, well, good luck with that, little girl." With that note, I marched away. Little did I know, she was going to be right.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Amazingly, when we finally got to their house, it was bigger than our old one. You would think that, with only two people living in it, it would be an apartment. Nope. Apparently, Janine had quite the large amount of money, and especially prided herself in her home. It looked like the size of a miniature mansion. My sisters oohed and ahhed once they stepped out of the car, and even my mother stopped to enjoy the view.

"My goodness, Janine, you've really outdone yourself with your home! It's absolutely beautiful!" My mother exclaimed, taking in each and every detail.

Janine just smiled slightly. "Thank you, Olena. You know, I learned from one of the best." She winked at my mom, who laughed in response. I turned away. I could honestly care less about 'house talk'. I was more preoccupied that the little brat was wrong, I would definitely have my own room in this gigantic house.

I hoisted my bags out of the trunk and waited impatiently for the girls to get their stuff and for Janine to lead us in. I hated how slow girls could be. Why did everything had to take so long? Finally, I got my wish and we were inside the house. Of course, my sisters and my mother went to wander the house, and Janine was about to give them a tour before I stopped her. "So where's my room?" I asked, probably a bit more bolder than my mother would want me to.

Janine didn't seem to mind through and just turned her head to Rose, who had just closed the front door. "Rose, could you show Dimitri to his room? I'm going to show everyone else around." Rose accepted and with that, Janine left, leaving me with the spoiled child who, from the devious look on her face, knew what type of power she had.

"So?" I questioned, wanting to go. But Rose just shook her head at me. "Play with me first." I sighed. "But I need to put my things away." She just shrugged though. "You can later. Play with me now."

"Ugh, I'll find it on my own." I walked down the hall towards the stairs before a heard a high pitched scream from behind me. Jumping in surprise, I turned to see the girl staring at me, with her big mouth screaming like a banshee. I immediately reacted. "Okay, okay! I'll play with you!" My mother would kill me if she thought I was doing anything to Rose. And, from Rose's smug grin, I couldn't believe I was living with such a spoiled, but clever, little brat.

But, of course, Rose had to think of the most humiliating way for me to play with her. A tea party. Within a few minutes, I found myself seating in a too-small chair by a too-small table, covered in all the tea cups and little plates. Rose sat across from me, and on the sides of us, she had propped up a few of her stuffed animals to fill in. And they really were a few. The girl's room was like any other little girl's dream come true, filled with everything a girl could want.

"How many lumps of sugar would you like, Dimitri?" Rose asked innocently and I frowned, crossing my arms over my chest. "I don't want any." I responded truthfully, because I didn't want to have anything to do with this little charade.

But Rose just shrugged and dipped out the imaginary tea into each cup. "Cheers." She held her cup out to me. I hesitated, obviously not wanting to indulge her, but the look on her face suggested she would instantly scream again. With a sigh, I lifted my cup to hers so they would clink together. "Cheers."

And, as my luck would have it, that's when the tour opened up Rose's door to see me playing tea party with her. My sisters busted up laughing instantly, and even my mother let out a little chuckle. Being completely embarrassed, I stood up without looking at Rose and pushed my sisters, who were still having their giggling fits, and stomped down the hall. Janine managed to tell me through the laughter that my room was the second on the right.

I pushed open the door, slamming it behind me, and collapsed on the bed. The room was nice, ordinary looking, but I knew I'd personalize it soon enough. I figured after that little incident, I would be spending a lot of my time that I was at home in here.

* * *

**Ta-da! I'm even surprised at myself for pulling this together so soon. Except for it's now 4:20 in the morning, so I'm heading to bed. Remember, I love to hear what you think! :D**

**-Kayla Malinn**


	3. D:13 & R:6

**Alright, here's another chapter! Oh, and I have to point out some things, since Dimitri exaggerated how things really are in his perspective. Yes, Rose was a brat when she was younger, but she didn't get away with a lot in reality. She just played it up around Dimitri, since she hoped she could around him, which apparently worked. And their house really isn't as big as he made it. It was just a large, but fairly normal house you'd find in a small town. Dimitri was just used to his smaller house in Baia. Hopefully that cleared some things up.**

**But thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I love them all! :) And Vampire Academy and its fantastic characters don't belong to me!**

* * *

I have known Dimitri Belikov for as long as I can remember. Sure, as the years went by, I didn't see him or his family all the time, but I knew him. One of my earlier memories was back when I was six, and he was thirteen. His family had been living with us in our house, it had been quite crowded, but they soon moved into their own place, though it was only a few streets away.

My mom and I had gotten in a fight, one of many more we were going to have. I kept bugging her about wanting to see my dad, because I had gotten jealous of the other kids at school when their dads picked them up from school. I wanted to have a dad, and I knew I had one somewhere, but my mom would never let me know anything about it. But I started that fight, hoping it'd be enough to change her mind. It wasn't.

I ran out of my house, tears rolling down my face, but I was swiping them away as fast as I could. I hated crying in front of anyone, so I didn't want a random person seeing me crying. There was a park nearby, my favorite place to go actually, and I immediately headed there. It was sunset, so hopefully no one else would be there. I liked it the best when I was there by myself, I never really fit in with the other kids at school. I liked to play with the boys, because they were a lot more fun then the other prissy girls, but it was only a matter of time before someone yelled 'Cooties!' or wanted to play boys against girls. I was stuck when it came to that.

As I kicked a little rock while I walked, I had calmed down enough to wonder about my dad. Who he was, what he looked like. I imagined all of these different things. Maybe he was a firefighter, and had to go rescue someone important, and that's why he wasn't there. Or he was an astronaut, and he had to stay up in space for a while. I looked up in the sky, at the moon. He could be looking down at Earth, at me, right now. The thought comforted me a little bit.

Soon enough, I was at the park. It was a very nice park, with a big toy, swings, and a bunch of other smaller toys that everyone could play with. There was a large field surrounding it so people could play tag or hide and seek. Hide and seek sounded like a fun game to play. Looking around, which I was happy to notice there was no one around, I ran up to the big toy and climbed up the stairs all the way to the top, at the little space right before you go off the big slide. It was covered with a small roof and sides, so I sat there, enjoying the view. I didn't want anyone else to find me.

Before I knew it, it had become dark, the park lights turning on as well as the cars' lights on the street ahead. I had found a stick up there in my little space, and had drawn a bunch of imaginary things with it on the walls and on the floor. I was no artist, but doodling was fun to me, and kept me occupied well enough. I was so busy drawing something that I didn't notice that I had been found.

"_Roza_."

I dropped my stick, surprised at the voice. I peered around the side to see Dimitri looking up at me from the bottom of the slide. His arms were crossed, and he looked kinda angry at me. Seeing him like that, I immediately got defensive.

"What do you want?" I asked, going back into my spot. I didn't want to look at him.

"Everyone has been looking for you, Rose. Why did you run away?" He sounded like he was controlling himself, trying not to yell at me.

But I was interested to hear that people were searching for me. They thought I had run away. All I had really wanted to do was be alone. But I could work with that too.

"My mom won't let me know about my dad. I want to see him." I tried to keep the sadness out of my voice, but I knew I couldn't. I pulled my knees close to my chest, and wrapped my arms around them.

I didn't hear anything back from Dimitri, maybe he decided I should be left alone. But, of course, he wouldn't leave me alone. He had moved around and climbed up the big toy as well, and sat by me in my little spot. He was a bit big, his legs were left out on the stairs, but he stared straight at me.

"Maybe she's doing it for a good reason." He said to me slowly. He didn't look so mad anymore, maybe even a little concerned too.

I avoided his gaze, looking at the outside again. "Or maybe she just doesn't want me to have a dad." I had considered that option too. "She might just want me all for herself, but she's not very good about it." My mom wasn't like the other moms. She gave me encouragement like them, but she gave just as much criticism as well, telling me I wasn't doing good enough in a bunch of things.

Dimitri thought about this for a moment before responding. "I doubt it's that. You know, my dad isn't around either. Maybe our dads are just...busy. But, we shouldn't get too sad that they aren't here. We should do all that we can so that when they come home, we can proud to show them what we've been doing."

My eyes shot back to him, absorbing what he just said. I guess that did make sense. If I wasn't going to be good enough for my mom, I can work on being the best I can, so that my dad can give me the encouragement my mom didn't. Maybe that was why people had a mom and a dad, so that they could balance each other out.

I sighed, my arms dropping to my side. "Alright, I'll do that. But I have to go home now, huh?"

Dimitri laughed at my sour expression, and reached out to tousle my hair. "Yes, but I know you can handle it. You're tough."

I grinned at his compliment and turned around in my spot so I could slide down the big slide. I climbed out right when Dimitri came down the slide too. "Come on, Rose. Let's get you home." Even though I wasn't looking forward to going home, I knew the walk there wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

**I was so eager to finally write as Rose, and look, a cute moment between them! Trust me, it'll get better...and worse. Ah well. Remember to review, it helps me to update sooner! Oh, and I have a question for everyone to review, since I'm still trying to figure it out.**

**What type of job do you think Dimitri, as an adult, would have as a human? **


	4. D:14 & R:7

**Alright, here's another chapter! Oh, and this certain moment will be split into different parts, so hopefully I can have more in depth moments. :) Also, a lovely reviewer mentioned to me that Viktoria is a year younger than Rose. Rose is 7, so now Viktoria is 6. Sorry for the confusion, it was a bit difficult to get the Belikov sisters ages right. And I messed it up twice! Ugh!  
**

**Anyway, Vampire Academy and its characters to not belong to me! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Dimitri's father had come home. It was the strangest reunion I had ever seen, even though I hadn't seen much for being only seven years old. It had been on a day like any other. I was home from school and Mom was off doing work, as always. She was in the FBI, and she was a workaholic. If she wasn't at work, she was either doing research or working at the gym. She was a great fighter, but what she did for her actual job, I had no idea. I always just got the 'classified' excuse.

Anyway, I was busy watching television, with my forgotten homework spread out in front of me. I, unfortunately, got distracted easily, especially with the television. It was a cartoon of some sort, one that was so strange that I couldn't understand it, yet it was mesmerizing as well.

I heard a quick knocking at the door, and it had snapped me out of my daze. I jumped up to my feet and ran over to open the door. It was Olena, Mom's best friend. She looked like she had rushed over here, but she look excited as well. "Hi Olena." I answered happily. She was like a second mom to me.

"Hello Rose. Is your mother here?" She asked, peering through the hallway as if my mom would just pop out. I just shook my head. "No, she's at work. Why?"

Olena looked back down at me. "Oh, I just have some wonderful news! My husband has returned!" She announced jubilantly. She clearly wanted to share the news very badly, and I supposed I was good enough for her. Though, I was curious about who her husband was. I had never heard why he left, just that he did. The girls didn't talk about it much, but Dimitri always made his point about how angry he was that his dad left. I wondered how he would be dealing with this.  
"Can I meet him?" I asked. It's not like I was doing anything at home, even if I should be.

But Olena just shook her head. "No, I need you to tell your mother to come over when she gets home, so just wait until then. But I'm sure you'll like him, he loves kids." She beamed, messing with my hair. "I'll see you later, _Lopushka_ ."

And with that, she left. I was a bit thrown off by how she acting, she was like a kid. Whoever this guy was, he must be something big to make her act so happy.

Sadly, I returned to my homework, turning off the tv so I could get it done, and hopefully, Mom would get home soon so we could leave. But, of course, by the time I finished my homework and got done watching another tv show, that was when she showed up.

She was on her cell phone, for something with work, but I tried to get her attention to tell her news. She was clearly irritated that I was bothering her. Putting a hand over the receiver, she hissed at me "What is it, Rose?"

"Olena's husband has come back. She wanted us to come over when you got home from work." I thought my mom would start acting as happy as Olena had, but her eyes narrowed like she was angry. She muttered back into the phone that she had to leave, and ushered me instantly into the car. I knew better than to try talking to her when she was angry. At least, I did when I wasn't angry at her myself, then all rules went out the window.

We were at the Belikov's house within a few moments, and I just followed my mother who was marching toward the door. She knocked impatiently, and tapped her foot as we waited for the door to open. It was Olena, who grinned the moment she saw us. "Oh good! I'm glad you're both here! Come inside!" She moved to the side to let us in, completely clueless to how angry my mom was.

Their house was about the same size as ours, a normal one, but it was filled with a bunch of things from Russia. It was probably the most unique house in the neighborhood. But I stopped looking around once Viktoria bounced up to greet me. "Hi Rose!" She waved and I grinned back. Viktoria was probably the closest thing I had to a best friend, since we were only a year apart and our moms were so close.

"You have to meet my dad!" She said excitedly, tugging me into their living room. I stopped when I got in there though. He was sitting on the couch, chatting with Sonya and Karolina who were sitting by him. He was tall and he had the same brown hair that all of the Belikov's had. Although, he did seem intimidating with his deep voice and just how manly he looked, none of his daughters or Olena notice. That's when I remembered that Dimitri wasn't there. "Where's Dimitri?" I asked Viktoria, not really wanting to meet the big man, though I saw his gray eyes flash over to me once I spoke.

"Oh, he's upstairs in his room. He won't come." She frowned, though that was it. She was probably used to how anti-social he was, like we all were. But I figured it as a great excuse to get away. "I'll go see him then." Viktoria shrugged, and went to join her sisters and her father.

I climbed up the stairs, heading towards Dimitri's room. I had been here enough when I played with the girls to know which one was his. And, instead of knocking, I slowly pushed open the door. "Dimitri?" I asked, peering into the room.

He was sitting at his desk, a textbook open, and papers spread out across the desk. He glanced up at me. He looked annoyed, but I think he was also relieved I wasn't someone from his family as well. "What is it, Rose?" He asked, leaning back in his chair.

I stepped in the room, shutting the door behind me. "I was just wondering where you were. And I didn't really want to be downstairs."

He chuckled, a bit darkly. "Well then, that makes two of us. What do you think of my _father_?" He hissed the last word, clearly angry that he had come back.

I wrapped my arms around myself. "I don't know, I haven't talked to him. But, I don't really want to. He's...scary."

Dimitri nodded, agreeing with my answer. "You're right on that one, Rose. He is scary. I'm glad to know that I'm not the only one who sees that. As you could probably tell, my sisters and my mother are all blind."

I shifted a little bit. "So then, why did he come back?" The question had been on my tongue, and I was very curious to know.

Sighing, Dimitri stood up to walk toward me, and leaned down to see me face to face. "That's the question, isn't it? He told us that he was an idiot, and didn't know what he had here. And, of course, they accept him with open arms. But you know what I think? I think he either had nowhere else to go or he wanted an ego boost. Either way, he's a liar." He walked back over to his bed, and sat down on it, shaking his head

I gulped. Seeing Dimitri like this, maybe it was better that I never did find my own father. He could be like Dimitri's. But I couldn't think of that now. "Well, maybe he'll leave soon. He's just visiting, right?"

The look that Dimitri gave me had me answer my own question. "He's staying?" Dimitri nodded, and laid down on his bed, clearly depressed about it.

Remembering that my mom was angry at Olena, maybe there was some hope that he wouldn't be. But I didn't want to say anything about it until I knew for sure. "I'm sorry. Maybe something will happen to get him to leave." Dimitri didn't look at me, so I figured I should leave. I opened the door and left him to his brooding. Little did we both know, something actually would happen, but it was nowhere near good and it did not make his father leave.

* * *

**I bet you guys might see where this is going, and that's fine because I semi-trying to go along with the book series. And if you think Dimitri is anywhere near emo now, just wait, it'll get better. Anyway, please review! I love reading every single one you guys leave! Thanks!**

**-Kayla Malinn**


End file.
